Past Tense (Venture Bros. episode)
| "Past Tense" is the eleventh episode in the first season of The Venture Bros.. Storyline In an overcast cemetery, a priest solemnly recites a funeral rite and sprinkles a coffin with a handful of earth. On board the X-1, Dr. Venture struggles into a black suit. He accidentally kicks a control lever while putting on his pants, sending the jet hurtling towards the ground. Brock manages to avoid a crash, but the X-1 plows through the graveyard, crashing through dozens of graves and tombs and scattering remains. Venture asks the priest, who narrowly escaped death, where the Sorayama funeral is; the still-shaking priest indicates a nearby chapel with an unsteady hand. The Ventures and Brock seat themselves in the pews. As Hank and Dean discuss funerals and death, it becomes apparent that Dean is under the impression that Brock only puts men to sleep... and that they are removed in sleeping bags instead of body bags. Dr. Venture launches into the first of many recollections about the dearly departed, Mike Sorayama. In flashback, Venture (who preferes being called "T. S." to "Rusty") is already starting to lose his hair, growing it long in back in an attempt at compensation. He also has an acne problem, but nonetheless seems even more illogically self-confident than in the present day. His roommate Mike Sorayama is a young man, Asian in appearance with a pronounced Minnesotan accent. Venture questions the introductory chemistry textbook he notices on Mike's desk, and Mike admits that he is tutoring a girl named Leslie Cohen. A young Pete White enters the room and proclaims that Mike has a "tiny, Chiney chubby" for Leslie. Ignoring Sorayama completely, White and Venture begin complaining about their new roommates. Venture's new roommate is some freshman football player he hardly ever sees, who turns out to be Brock Samson. White says that his new roomie is some foreign exchange-royalty type whose mother sent him a manservant. At that moment, the student in question stomps past, haranguing White for not observing the masking-tape division of their shared room. It is none other than Werner (soon to be Baron) Ünderbheit, sporting a moplike head of hair and a fully intact jawline. As White and Venture laugh about Werner's haircut, Venture mentions a creepy guy in his creative writing class with extraordinarily long eyebrows and an obsession with Monarch Butterflies. The flashback is broken with Hank's and Dean's disbelief that their father and Brock just happened to attend college with all these people. Back in the present, the priest concludes the eulogy and asks the pallbearers to come forward. Venture, White, Brock, and Ünderbheit position themselves when shackles suddenly chain them to the coffin and a strange gas renders them unconscious. Small thrusters emerge from the coffin, which flies away carrying the four limp bodies. Hank and Dean are somewhat unsure of what they should do. Hank calls The Monarch, who denies responsibility. Dean begins rooting through their father's belongings, finally locating a communication device. The boys use the device to contact an elderly gentlemen (who bears a striking resemblance to Sean Connery) lounging in Tangier. The man, Colonel Horace Gentleman, is surprised to hear from Hank and Dean but agrees to assemble the rest of the original Team Venture to help find their father. In Kyoto, a large Japanese man is receiving a body massage when his tiny glasses begin beeping. He puts them on, revealing that they function as a communicator. Gentleman addresses the man as Kano and begins an explanation. Kano listens silently, then nods and stands. He folds a yen note into the shape of a crane for the masseuse and leaves. A half-man, half-fish creature knocks at a door in Brooklyn Heights and asks the resident if he has time to talk about the Lord. After the door closes in his face, the fish-man notices his watch flashing. The Action Man yells at his wife (both of whom were first seen in "Ghosts of the Sargasso") because the pieces of his old uniform are scattered around their Boca Raton home. Action Man, also known as Rodney, is no longer in prime physical condition, and has also grown somewhat absent-minded and grumpy. Four women dressed identically in mourner's garb carry the four pallbearers into a dungeon. They fasten iron collars around each of the captives' necks; a chain running through the wall connects Venture's and Brock's collars, while another connects White and Ünderbheit. The women file out of the cell and remove their black dresses, revealing that they are all feminine robots with the same human face but different-colored "swimsuits." A cloud of gas surrounds the prisoners, who begin to wake up. Samson immediately accuses Ünderbheit and attempts to attack him, nearly strangling Venture. Their attention turns to a television screen lowering from the prison's ceiling; the screen soon fills with the face of an older Mike Sorayama, thanking them for attending his funeral and threatening that theirs will be occurring soon. The senior Team Venture arrives at the compound, and Horace introduces each of its members to the boys. Colonel Gentleman himself is an adventurer extraordinaire, Kano is the mute master of the martial arts who communicates only through origami, the fish-man is exiled son of Atlantis Otto Aquarius, and Action Man... well, he is rather flatulent. As the four prisoners are served a "last meal" by the feminine robots, Brock notices their resemblance to Sorayama's college crush Leslie Cohen. Sorayama breathlessly boasts of the perfection of his "Lesliebots," then indicates that he intends to kill each of the prisoners for the unbearable (and as yet unnamed) insults they subjected him to during their university years. The newly reformed Team Venture discuss a plan for finding the missing doctor. As it turns out, Jonas Venture implanted a tracking device in his son's molar to help thwart his occasional kidnappings as a child. When Dr. Orpheus enters looking for his cat, the elderly heroes assume that he is a villain and attack. Orpheus easily avoids their assault while Hank and Dean explain that he is a friend. Another flashback shows Sorayama inhaling deeply from a bong while Ünderbheit, White and Venture (who are having trouble stifling their laughter) ensure him that the substance inside is high-quality marijuana. When Sorayama begins acting as if he is getting high, the other three joyously tell him that he is only smoking oregano. Still rolling on the floor, Mike weakly says that he is allergic to oregano. In the current-day jail cell, Sorayama snarls that his near-death experience caused him to cancel a study date with his precious Leslie. Ünderbheit detaches his metal jaw and launches it at one of the Lesliebots and attempts to grab the android, but it shocks him into unconsciousness. Kano confidently pilots the X-1 as Team Venture follows the signal from the tracking device. Under questioning from Hank, Otto explains that his half-Atlantean nature gives him longer life and his relatively youthful appearance. He has also converted to an evangelical branch of Christianity, which led him to swear off violence while attempting to convert others to his beliefs. Arriving at the source of the signal, the team busts into a dorm room and scares the hell out of a reading student. Kano locates the tooth containing the device under a bed, and the older men realize that this was "Rusty's" old room. The student they interrupted mentions in puzzlement that if Sorayama is dead, he has not heard: the youth is studying for Professor Sorayama's class. In yet another flashback, Mike is listening to the radio in his dorm room while reading. Pete White, the college station's disc jockey, reads a fake dedication declaring Mike's love for Leslie and that he masturbates nightly while thinking about her. As the present-day Sorayama accuses Venture of the greatest betrayal of all, Brock discreetly saws through his chain using Ünderbheit's jaw. Team Venture has finally located Sorayama's headquarters. Otto distracts the Lesliebots with a religious message long enough for the remainder of the team to charge in and disable the robots. Another college memory reveals Ünderbheit, White and Venture engaging in a session of Dungeons & Dragons with Sorayama as Dungeon Master. After the players scoff at Mike's invention of a "Leslie Golem," Venture seduces the creature with a roll of the dice. The present-day Venture points out that the absurdity of the situation, but Sorayama angrily barks that he saw Leslie leaving the room the next morning. Briefly puzzled, Venture admits that he had not lost his virginity until the age of 24, so it must have been... Brock, who shorts the electronic cell lock with Ünderbheit's jaw. Meanwhile, a few rooms away, the elderly members of Team Venture begin donning portions of the Lesliebots' armor as disguise. Back in the past, Brock was cut from the football team on the same day as the fateful D&D game. During practice, he had accidentally killed the quarterback; he spent the rest of the day drinking to drown his anger and guilt. He stumbles back to his dorm room that night, taking his rage out on trees and anything else that gets in his way. In a sequence alternating between flashbacks and the current plot, Brock spots the "Lesliebots" (and steps on a game die left on the floor). He flies into his usual homicidal rage, attacking the half-disguised Team Venture (while his younger self beats the hell out of the game players). Samson delivers a punch that knocks out Action Man's dentures (and "T. S." loses his tracking molar) and hurls Mike through the dorm window (throwing Otto through a window and into the televised Sorayama). The boys finally calm Brock down enough to explain that his victims are good guys. Brock and the Ventures investigate the hole created by Otto's flight; on the floor lies a decapitated Sorayama, with sparking cables protruding from his neck. Dean concludes that the real Sorayama must be close and opens the nearby coffin... and immediately vomits. Venture puzzles over what appears to be Sorayama's actual decomposing body, wondering if he programmed his robots to hate the group. With a shrug, the group depart for home, apparently forgetting about Pete and Ünderbheit still chained to each other in the cell. After the credits, one final flashback shows Brock packing up his belongings. He apologizes to Venture for beating up him and his friends, and that he is going to join the Army. On his way out the door, Samson casually mentions that someone called to say that Venture's father had died. Quotes *'Dr. Venture:' Is my tie straight? Brock: Yeah, you can't really miss with a clip-on. *'Hank:' So what was he (Baron Ünderbheit) like in the olden days? Dr. White: Well, except for the metal jaw, pretty much the same -- total dick. *''(Venture just revealed that, in college...)'' Hank: WOW! You lived with BROCK?? Dean: No wonder you two are such super pals! (Brock just sits expressionlessly) Dr. Venture: Well, we didn't really see each other much... college days.... (Cut to dorm flashback: T.S. is laying awake in his bunk. Brock's bunk (above his) is squeaking, bouncing up and down furiously, as we hear Brock grunting rhythmically and a young woman moaning.) Dr. Venture: ...always coming and going... (Montage of a different pile of crumpled woman's clothes, different each night, at the foot of the bunks. The noises continue constantly) (The noise stops, and T.S. finally goes to sleep. Just then, the alarm goes off. Brock's fist promptly appears and smashes the clock to pieces.) *'Dr. White:' ''(via the radio): You're listening to the White Room. I'm your host, the evah-populah Pete White. This next one's a dedication to Leslie Cohen from her little buddy Mike Sorayama. And he writes "Leslie, I masturbate furiously to your picture every night. Please notice me. Love, Mike." *'Brock:' You did this. You did this, didn't you? (he attempts to charge Ünderbheit, nearly strangling Venture) Ünderbheit: (sarcastically) As usual, your detective skills are impeccable, Samson. You succeeded in exposing my sinister plan to lock myself in a dungeon, chained to an albino. *'Hank:' Okay, this is getting weird! You're not going to tell me you went to college with The Monarch too? Where did you go to school – Super Crazy No-Way School?!? *'Dr. Orpheus:' (grabbing Action Man's hands and concentrating for a moment) Two years, seventeen days. Action Man: What? Dr. Orpheus: From a stroke. GOOD DAY! *'Col. Gentleman:' Despite his racial handicap, Kano here is a crackerjack pilot. (a reference to Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas) *'Pete White:' Oh for Pete's -- for my sake! *''(Action Man farts)'' College Student: (after a brief pause) Dude, you beefed. *'Dr. Venture:' Oh, come on! You're gonna kill me because I had fake sex on graph paper with a girl who barely spoke to you in real life? *''(the group looks at Sorayama's corpse)'' Brock: Huh. So he really did die. Dr. Venture: What, he programmed his robots to hate us too? Brock: (shrugs) I guess. Venture: Well, that makes about as much sense as anything else today. So what do you say we get out of here before he starts to stink? *''(Flashback to the dorm. An inebriated Brock Sampson, still in his football uniform yet shoeless, kicks in the door.)'' Dr. Venture: Who the hell are you?? Pete White: I think that's your room-mate, Rust... (Brock steps on a 12-sided polyhedron die in his stocking feet. He roars in fury as the nerds scatter in terror. He begins to destroy them one after the other.) *'Brock:' (in flashback, packing up his belongings and talking to a sullenly quiet Thaddeus Venture) Sorry, man, I don't know what came over me. Anyway, they cut my scholarship, so I'm outta here. Gonna join the army. (he pauses in the doorway, causing Venture to cower abjectly) Oh, yeah. Someone from, uhhh... "Venture Industries" called while you were at the infirmary. Your dad died. Later. Trivia *The laugh track and other audience noises seen in the opening flashbacks are actually from Hank and Dean's point of view, who having never been around those days, can only imagine them in the guise of the old sitcoms they watched (which would include said audience tracks). *Dr. Venture makes note of a strange guy with "eyebrows out to here" who writes poems about Monarch butterflies, a clear reference to The Monarch. *Brock's reference to Baron Ünderbheit not going to start anything because they are on "hallowed ground" may be a reference to a similiar rule amongst the Immmortals in Highlander (film) *Venture and White laughingly mock Ünderbheit's hairstyle, comparing it to that of The Hulk and Pete Rose. Although Ünderbheit is practically bald in the present-day scenes, no explanation is given; the same "lab accident" that took his jaw may have claimed his hair as well. *Team Venture itself is a very obvious homage to Doc Savage's Fabulous Five, a fellow group of extrodinary men who followed and assisted Doc wherever he went. Team Venture is short one member for a total of six members (including the leader), however. *Horace Gentleman bears a strong resemblance to Alan Moore's depiction of legendary character Allan Quatermain in the comic series The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (a similarity seemingly verified by his last name). Additionally, his voice is performed as an impersonation of Sean Connery, who played Quatermain in [[The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (film)|the movie adaptation of League]]. Publick has stated that Gentleman's name, however, actually refers to a nickname of Horace Panter, who played bass guitar in British band The Specials. *Col. Gentlemen's choice of houseboys indicates that he may be homosexual (and a deleted scene included on the season one DVD features a line from Otto that seems to confirm this). *The Action Man is a super-soldier, which is an obvious reference to Captain America. *The character of Sorayama is extremely similar in personality and characteristics to the character Mike Yanagita in the 1996 film Fargo. Both characters speak with a distinct Minnesotan accent (including the phrase "son of a gun") and share an unhealthy obsession with former classmates. In fact, Sorayama and Mike Yanagita are both portrayed by actor Steve Park. Mike is also partly based on artist Hajime Sorayama, whose illustrations of "Sexy Robots" have appeared in Heavy Metal magazine. Sorayama constructs female robots with a similar design, and when Dr. Venture sees them he comments, "Yeah, I had that issue of Heavy Metal too." *Action Man and Colonel Gentleman suggest several culprits in Venture's kidnapping, who are presumably old foes of Team Venture. Their guesses include "The Velvet Phantom," "The Invisible Fist," "The Mesmerist," and "Troublemakers Incorporated." *In the scene involving Team Venture's search for Dr. Venture at his old dorm room, several posters can be seen hanging on the walls in the background. These include a depiction of the Star Wars character Boba Fett, a movie poster for 2001's The Fellowship of the Ring, what appears to be a movie poster for The Matrix, and one simply reading "60 CENT" (a reference to rapper 50 Cent). *This episode only aired a few times originally before being pulled. Although few details were revealed, Publick implied in his LiveJournal that there were legal issues with the Lesliebots' appearance. This may indicate a complaint from Hajime Sorayama of possible creative plaigarism regarding the robots' design, although this is speculation. The episode was restored to normal rotation in October 2005; one of the only noticeable changes was an addition to the credits thanking Sorayama and the URL of his web site. *A golem in Dungeons and Dragons is a construct of raw material (such as stone or metal) that is magically or scientifically animated. So, not only did Mike invent a Leslie Golem in his game, he invented Leslie Golems in real life as well. *The deaf quarterback that Brock kills, Tommy, is possibly a vague reference to the deaf dumb and blind Tommy from The Who rock opera of the same name. *When the boys are trying to figure out what to do after their fathers been kidnapped, Dean says the Hank is "not a wartime cosigliere". This a quote and refrence to The Godfather. Goofs *Dr. Orpheus grasps Action Man's hands before predicting an impending stroke. As he does so, the blood covering his hands momentarily disappears. Category:The Venture Bros. episodes